Comme une promesse
by H3llish
Summary: Ils n'auraient pas du accepter cette mission. Elle l'avait su tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de ses intuitions, ils s'étaient moqués d'elle. Surtout lui. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait le faire. Pour lui.


_Les personnages appartienent à Masashi Kishimoto._

…

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils n'auraient pas du accepter cette mission. Elle l'avait sentit tout de suite. Mais à cause de la fierté de son équipe, elle avait été obligée d'y aller malgré ses mauvais pressentiments. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une banale mission de récupération comme ils en avaient déjà fait des centaines. Lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de ses intuitions, ils s'étaient moqués d'elle.  
>Surtout <em>lui<em>.  
>La mission avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Ils étaient quatre, quatre contre des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines - elle avait vite perdu le compte – piégés dans la base ennemie où ils s'étaient infiltrés. Elle n'avait plus le choix, plus le temps de réfléchir à un autre moyen. Elle devait les sauver. Surtout, elle devait <em>le<em> sauver.

Un ninja apparut devant elle. Elle s'empressa de s'en débarrasser. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le cœur de la base ennemie.

...

Il croisa _son_ regard et sentit _sa_ détermination. Il savait ce qu'_elle_ allait faire. Il pouvait presque dire qu'il s'y attendait. Et il n'était pas d'accord.

...

Croiser _son_ regard ne fit qu'augmenter _sa_ conviction. Elle **devait** le faire.

Pour _son _bien. Pour _sa_ survie.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'_il_ meure ici. Pas alors qu'_il_ commençait juste à redécouvrir la vie. Pas alors qu'_il_ entrapercevait tout juste le bonheur.

...

Il le connaissait par cœur ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu trop souvent, bien trop souvent.

Le regard de quelqu'un résolu à mourir.

_Elle_ lui en avait déjà parlé. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude. Mais il avait surtout essayé de se convaincre que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'_elle_ n'aurait jamais à le faire.

...

Elle avançait, exterminant chaque obstacle bloquant son passage. Quelques gestes précis, efficaces. Comme d'habitude. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. Sa résolution était bien plus forte que tout ce qui pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Bien plus dévastatrice aussi. Elle avançait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément dans cet environnement hostile. Elle reçut un kunai dans l'épaule. Ne broncha même pas. Tout son esprit était occupé son objectif. Par _lui. _Par ce qu'elle devait accomplir, pour _lui_. Elle allait y arriver. Pour _lui_.

...

Il retint un cri lorsque le kunai s'enfonça dans _son_ épaule. _Elle_ ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. _Elle_ le décrocha, ignorant le sang qui coulait sur sa poitrine, et le renvoya sur son lanceur. Tout ça sans un mot, sans une expression. Juste un battement de cil. Un shinobi en moins. _Elle_ ne ratait jamais sa cible. _Elle_ avançait, sûre d'elle, éliminant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Quelques gestes rapides, imparables. Il ne _l_'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Aussi dangereusement belle.

Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, lui dire que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, même s'il n'y croyait plus lui-même. Qu'ensemble ils trouveraient un moyen.

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, embrasser son front, ses joues, ses lèvres ? Et peut-être même lui murmurer ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer.

Mais le monde entier, en la personne des ninjas qu'ils devaient combattre, semblait vouloir l'en empêcher.

...

Elle _le_ voyait qui combattait violemment ses ennemis, comme s'_il_ voulait la rejoindre. Non, il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant. Surtout pas. Elle ne pourrait pas résister s'_il_ lui demandait d'arrêter, elle n'avait jamais su, ou peut-être voulu, lui résister. Or elle voulait qu'_il_ vive. _Il_ devait à tout prix survivre ! Elle voulait que lui au moins soit heureux. Peut-être même allait-elle lui manquer ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une goutte roula le long de sa joue salie par le sang et la poussière. Elle ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle mourut sur ses lèvres. Salée. C'était donc une larme. Il n'y en aurait qu'une seule. Et dans cette larme, un seul mot : regret.

Regret de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. De ne pas avoir essayé. De ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui plus longtemps. De ne pas avoir été assez forte pour le protéger.

Regret de ne pas eu assez de temps pour l'aimer.

...

Malgré la distance qui les séparait et le combat dans lequel il était entraîné, il vit très bien la larme qui coulait doucement le long de _sa_ joue. Il détestait _la_ voir pleurer et aurait voulu être à côté d'_elle_ pour la consoler. _Elle_ n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien. Peut-être était-ce la peur de mourir ? Non, sûrement pas. Il _la_ connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Un nouvel ennemi apparut, bouchant sa vue. _Elle_, elle continuait d'avancer, impitoyable. _Elle_ semblait déconnectée du monde extérieur, comme renfermée dans une coquille. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir _la_ protéger... C'était son rôle, pas le _sien_.

...

Du sang. Encore. Et une nouvelle fois, le sien. Un coup de katana qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter ni même parer. Sur la hanche. Cependant, la douleur ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Le seul vague souci qui l'atteignait encore était de savoir si cette nouvelle blessure allait la ralentir. Elle s'était cloîtrée dans une bulle avec comme seul objectif : avancer. Toujours plus loin.

Là.

Elle devait être assez loin maintenant. Le sang s'écoulait inexorablement de ses multiples blessures, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. De toute façon, elle allait mourir. C'était inévitable. Elle espérait juste que son corps tiendrait assez longtemps. Elle remis derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux rendus poisseux par la transpiration. Elle s'agenouilla avec précaution et traça un cercle autour d'elle avec son sang, puis sortit un parchemin de son sac. Le plus précieux qu'elle avait. Il était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Avant de mourir, sa mère le lui avait légué en lui expliquant son usage : _« Ce parchemin est un jutsu très puissant. Il permet d'anéantir toutes les personnes considérées comme ennemies dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Pour eux, c'est la mort subite. En échange, le rouleau prend la vie du lanceur comme réserve d'énergie. Il ne faut donc l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, s'il n'y a plus d'autre solution ! Le nom de cette technique ultime est... »_

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris l'importance de cette révélation. Mais maintenant elle en assumait toute l'ampleur. N'ayant personne à qui le léguer, elle serait la dernière à en hériter. C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Elle le déroula délicatement et le posa devant elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître, qui paraissait minuscule devant le nombre disproportionné de ses assaillants, et ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il était temps. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers son coéquipier. Lui aussi semblait épuisé. Son sourire, qu'elle aimait particulièrement, avait disparu, laissant place à un rictus de douleur. Ils représentaient dans son cœur la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Et puis elle _le_ vit. Son cœur rata un battement. _Il_ ne l'avait jamais regardée comme une femme, toujours comme une coéquipière. _Il _lui manquerait, mais elle _l_'attendrait, où qu'elle soit, espérant qu'_il_ arriverait le plus tard possible. Elle voulait qu'_il_ profite de la vie. Qu'_il_ trouve une femme qui le rendrait heureux, autant qu'elle l'avait été à ses côtés. Qu'_il_ ait des enfants qu'_il_ aimerait plus que tout. Même si ce n'était pas avec elle. Elle pourrait _le_ protéger d'en haut. _Il_ était encore plus beau, les cheveux désordonnés à cause de combat, le regard adouci par un mélange de tristesse et de détermination - une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, et ne verrait plus jamais. Tout en _lui_ ne fit que confirmer sa décision. Oui, pour _lui_, elle allait le faire. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle le savourant en réalisant que ce serait le dernier.

Elle posa une main à plat sur le rouleau et tendit l'autre devant elle, paume vers ses ennemis. Alors, d'une voix forte et claire, elle prononça :

« Jinshin Bakudan No Jutsu ! »

...

_"Adieu."_

...

Il _la_ vit. _Elle_ le regardait, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Le dernier qu'_elle_ lui ferait s'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Il aimait tellement _son_ sourire, si lumineux, si rafraîchissant. Il aurait voulu qu'_elle_ soit toujours heureuse, juste pour que ce sourire ne quitte jamais _son_ visage... Il _la _regarda disposer _ses_ mains puis _l_'entendit annoncer quelque chose. Mais son cerveau refusait ce que ses oreilles lui transmettaient. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Pas déjà !

...

Une intense lumière rouge sortit de sa paume, brûlant sa chair. Rouge comme le sang. Une sphère étincelante se forma autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et puis ce fut l'explosion.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, aussi ne put-elle pas _l_'entendre crier son nom.

Elle ne voyait plus rien - d'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient-ils ouverts ou fermés ? Elle ne savait plus - aussi ne put-elle pas _le_ voir accourir vers elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle se sentait comme écrasée de l'intérieur.

Elle fit alors la dernière chose dont elle se sentait capable : s'abandonner à la mort.

...

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, survolant presque les cadavres éparpillés ça et là – tout ce qui restait des forces ennemies. Traverser la lumière rouge devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'épicentre. _Elle._

Arrivé devant le cercle de sang, il fut violemment repoussé et projeté en arrière. Mais il en fallait plus pour le décourager. Il avança pas à pas, résistant à la pression, se frayant un passage grâce à son chakra. _Elle_ était immobile, les yeux fermés, pâle comme la mort. Enfin, il put _la_ toucher, _la_ prendre dans ses bras et _la_ serrer contre lui. Son corps était dur comme de la pierre. Il était déjà froid, comme si toute sa chaleur avait été dispersée dans l'explosion. Lorsqu'_elle_ lui avait parlé de ce rouleau, il avait tout de suite su qu'un jour elle s'en servirait. En tant que shinobis, ils côtoyaient la mort tous les jours. Et jamais elle n'aurait laissé ses coéquipiers mourir alors qu'elle possédait un moyen de les sauver. Il avait alors cherché un moyen d'empêcher la mort certaine due à son utilisation. Mais malgré les longues heures à compulser de vieux rouleaux, ses recherches avaient été vaines. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui transmettre du chakra afin que son énergie vitale ne s'épuise pas. Avec une douceur infinie et jusqu'alors inconnue, il posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, soudée au papier, et l'autre contre celle tendue devant elle.

...

Ayant senti un contact, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait rien mais sentit _son_ odeur, _son _souffle sur elle. Elle murmura _son_ nom, trop faible pour faire autre chose.

...

Doucement, il approcha son visage du _sien_ et scella leurs lèvres.

Comme une promesse.

…

_Hello les gens ! _

_Comme j'arrivais pas à me décider entre une "happy-end" ou une "sad-end" , j'ai choisi une "no-end-du-tout". A vous de choisir si vous voulez que ça finisse bien ou mal._

_Pour les personnages, c'est vous qui choisissez aussi - j'ai écrit cet OS avec un certain couple en tête mais j'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant de garder ça pour moi. J'espère juste que mon choix n'est pas trop transparent._

_Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des fautes. Sur ce, à la prochaine._


End file.
